There is an increasing demand for low-profile speaker applications. However, as the depth of a loudspeaker is decreased, the reduced distance between the low frequency driver (woofer) and the high frequency driver (tweeter) can create acoustic challenges. For example, the beamwidth of the low frequency driver can be difficult to control under these conditions. Conventional loudspeakers fail to address these challenges.